Ese mensajero indecente
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Solo quería contemplar aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta indignación... si pudiera sentir la desaprobación, y ver la mueca en los labios que iba dirigida solo a él, entonces todo en su mundo tendría una desquiciada felicidad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

Advertencias: Es crack, demasiado crack aunque hice lo posible para que no quedara OoC.

Como siempre, se basa en el manga y tal vez tenga spoilers de la saga actual (la de los "zombies")

¿Ya dije que es crack?

* * *

**Ese mensajero indecente**

Solo quería contemplar aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta indignación... si pudiera sentir la desaprobación, y ver la mueca en los labios que iba dirigida solo a él, entonces todo en su mundo tendría una desquiciada felicidad.

SnakexFrances

* * *

Vio al amo Ciel salir corriendo de su despacho al tiempo en que vociferaba todo tipo de indicaciones para adecuar la casa.

— ¡Sebastian! ¡Date prisa!

Como una reacción inconsciente dio algunos pasos al frente para interceptar al dueño de la casa consiguiendo que este le recitara rápidamente los preparativos que debía cubrir. La serpiente que había estado dormitando entre sus ropas se despertó de improvisto al sentir el pulso acelerado que había adquirido el mensajero de la casa Phantomhive y siseó incómoda por ello.

Maylene pasó a su lado equilibrando un juego de vajilla blanca que acababa de desempacar al llegar esta de Italia junto con el nuevo juego de cristalería florentina llevándolos al comedor donde debían acomodar lo pertinente para una cena de suma elegancia.

Haciendo lo que se le pidió, alcanzó la puerta en largas zancadas directo al banco donde recogería algunos documentos que el Conde mostraría a sus invitados.

Tras un rato de viaje en coche, finalmente el reptil se animó a sacar la cabeza regresándola rápidamente a la seguridad que había bajo la solapa. El crudo invierno tenía a todas sus compañeras durmiendo en casa, agazapadas unas contra otras en nidales de sábanas y prendas que no se usaban con tal de conseguir un poco de calor. Sin embargo, ella había decidido que enrollada en el cuerpo de su compañero, estaría más cómoda. Realmente lo estaba, aunque desde hacía unos minutos el palpitar del pecho del joven empezaba a despertar en ella cierta necesidad imperiosa de soltar una mordida.

Volvió a sisear, esta vez no fue ignorada y solo recibió una excusa sobre que se encontraba nervioso.

—Madame Middleford vendrá a cenar.

La serpiente pareció entenderlo, sucedía que cuando ese nombre se anunciaba como visita, prácticamente todo el mundo hacía una completa revolución en la casa. No así, la situación seguía igualmente incómoda con el constante golpeteo vibrando en toda su piel y el calor aumentando.

Le pidió que volviera a esconderse cuando entraron a la institución. Recogió su encargo en un sobre sellado, y volvió a tomar las riendas del coche para ir de regreso, esperando sinceramente que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Una suave nevada dio inicio, aunque más que copos era simple aguanieve que indicaba que una tormenta se desataría en cuestión de horas.

—Si el clima arrecia y la reunión se prolonga, tal vez vayan a quedarse. — se dijo levantando por unos momentos la vista al cielo gris.

Entonces el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo volvió a incomodar a su acompañante, que se lo hizo saber con un siseo más agresivo.

No hizo caso al reclamo, más bien aceleró la marcha, quería llegar tan pronto como fuera posible.

El enrejado y la sombría silueta de la casa pronto aparecieron en su campo de visión y con más desesperación arreó los caballos debiendo frenarlos antes de que siguieran de largo el camino pese a ya haber entrado en el cobertizo.

Apresurándose pero sin desmerecer el cuidado, les quitó las riendas y frenos llevándolos a cada uno a sus respectivos establos llenándoles el balde de agua nueva y un poco de alimento.

Con pasos veloces entró por la puerta de atrás, su nerviosismo iba en aumento, cortó camino por la cocina y una vez ahí la serpiente finalmente lo abandonó arrastrándose hasta la hoguera y con mal humor se quejaba de la desconsideración y lo mucho que debió abstenerse de morderlo. Sin embargo, como ya se había hecho costumbre en el día, el otro simplemente la ignoró.

La suela de sus zapatos hicieron un ruido chirriante al pisar el mármol, lo que lo obligó a detenerse un momento y notar que no se había limpiado los pies y llevaba la tierra y aserrín del cobertizo, los zapatos sucios e incluso el cordón del izquierdo, desatado.

Nervioso levantó la vista para ver si alguien lo veía, al no encontrar testigos más que un espejo caminó a este para verse con más detalle que su propia noción y mera suposición de cómo se encontraba arreglado.

Llevó una mano hasta algunas marcas de su cara donde se distinguían perfectamente aquellos detalles de reptil que eran su mayor característica, la tela de los guantes los repasó suavemente y enseguida se dirigió a su pelo desordenado. Dudándolo un poco levantó también la otra mano metiendo los dedos entre las hebras.

.

Como era su costumbre, Frances puso a prueba la velocidad de preparación de recepciones y llegó mucho antes de lo planeado. Ya se encontraba en una amplia sala bien iluminada a la que una chimenea proporcionaba calor suficiente como para ignorar el terrible clima de afuera.

El joven Conde llevaba la conversación por temas de interés mientras esperaba que llegara su mensajero con los documentos que tendrían que revisar, con el Marques fuera del país, su esposa era quien se aseguraba de que todo en "casa" marchara con orden y propiedad.

Llamaron entonces a la puerta.

—Debe ser él. — dijo Sebastian abriendo la puerta desde el costado tal como estaba custodiando y aguardando que se requirieran sus servicios tras haber sido peinado y "arreglado".

El mayordomo era veloz, astuto y precavido, aunque lo que a continuación pasó estuvo completamente fuera del margen de seguridad que procuraba poner para el acontecer de las cosas frente a la tía del amo.

Vio los ojos verdes llenarse de indignación, sintió hasta la médula la desaprobación, distinguió la mueca en los labios que iba dirigida a quien entraba…

Ligeramente nervioso, se animó a mirar…

No podía ser posible, se lo esperaba de cualquiera de los otros menos de él.

Cundió el pánico, el amo Ciel también giró la vista y su expresión era casi la misma.

La Marquesa se puso de pie violentamente caminando rápidamente hasta donde el mensajero aguardaba con el sobre en mano.

— ¡Esto solo es posible en esta casa! — gritó estirando las manos.

Frances le había conocido hacía un año más o menos, durante un viaje en crucero. Era un empleado nuevo, y evidentemente mal encausado por aquél mayordomo indecente que seguramente se había encargado de arreglarle. Decidió entonces que por el bien de su formación como mensajero ejemplar, digno representante de la casa Phantomhive, ella le salvaría de las garras de la desfachatez que profesaban tanto sirviente como amo.

Aunque esto ya era el colmo, arregló el cabello haciéndolo todo para atrás, bajó rápidamente hasta el corbatín mal puesto, arregló las solapas y con algunas palmadas retiró la tierra que había en los hombros.

—Así está perfecto. — sentencio la dama regresando a su lugar a la par que seguía insistiendo en que la culpa era del Ciel y Sebastian, y que tal vez solo era una víctima de la falta de propiedad de los dos.

El mayordomo le dirigió una mirada rencorosa que aseguraba una reprimenda.

—Retírate. — ordenó Ciel.

.

Con pasos lentos regresó a su habitación a ver qué tal sobrellevaban el frio sus amigos y amigas. Se sacó los guantes al llegar, cerró los ojos y sonrió desbordante de felicidad.

Había conocido a la Marquesa hacía un año más o menos, durante un viaje en crucero. Era una mujer altiva y elegante, como no había conocido a ninguna pese a que si había tenido la fortuna de conocer mujeres hermosas como _Beast_, se había sentido avergonzado de su sola presencia agachando la cabeza. Seguía sin comprender qué era lo que hacía ahí. Tensó los hombros cuando ella se acercó pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando jaló del cabello a Sebastian llamándolo indecente.

Momentos después de peinarlo lo miró a él examinándolo rápidamente, se quedó quieto, y entonces sucedió, aquella hermosa mujer había acercado las manos desprovistas de guantes directo a él sin titubear, cerró los ojos, quería cubrirse las escamas… pero en cambio ella solo le tomó por el cabello echándolo para atrás.

Fue brusca, no podía negarlo, lo asustó bastante y por la cara de pánico de Sebastian y el amo Ciel pensó que podría ser peor, aunque tal vez ellos creyeron que las serpientes saldrían arremolinadas y eufóricas de entre la ropa como solía suceder cada que sentían una irrupción así en el espacio personal de su anfitrión.

Luego de eso ella volvió a mirarle inquisidora aunque esta vez dando un visto bueno…

¿Eso había sido todo?

¿No iba a murmurar sobre su aspecto? ¿No iba a hacer una mueca de asco por su presencia tan extraña?

Durante la cena no podía evitar llevarse la mano al cabello perfectamente aplacado, palpándolo con cuidado ¿Solo el peinado le había encontrado por defecto?

Poco a poco su corazón lentamente había recobrado su ritmo normal, abrió los ojos regresando al momento actual y esperando que estas visitas que se habían hecho frecuentes a causa de los preparativos de una fiesta de compromiso, se prolongaran por más tiempo, al fin estaba seguro de que el amo Ciel no quería que llegara el día por lo que daba largas al asunto.

Solo quería contemplar aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta indignación... si pudiera sentir la desaprobación, y ver la mueca en los labios que iba dirigida solo a él, entonces todo en su mundo tendría una desquiciada felicidad.

Y Dios sabía que era cierto.

* * *

_:P ok ¿Le avisé que era crack?_

_. no lo pude evitar,esuqe me pareció tan inevitable, la mujer más prfeccionista no hizo comentarios dermatológicos, creo que soy fan del crack, y nótese que Frances sigue siendo Frances._

_Es corto lo sé pero espero que sea de su agrado ¡Todos los comentarios para esta locura son bien recibidos!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_O.O Pueden creer que no está Frances como personaje seleccionable pero Edward si?_


End file.
